Video decoders include a function commonly referred to as “motion compensation.” This function is necessary to allow the decoder to process numerous different video compression standards, including but not necessarily limited to: MPEG-1, MPEG-2, MPEG-4, H.263, H.264, and H.261. More specifically, motion compensation includes a process of copying a two-dimensional block of image data from a previously decoded reference frame to the frame currently being decoded. The location of the reference block relative to the current position in the current frame is specified by “motion vectors” included within the input code stream. Motion compensation allows for a compact specification of the data whenever the video stream is well modeled by translational motion.
Typically, reference frames that are used for motion compensation are stored in a relatively large memory (typically DRAM). To improve general performance, DRAMs are generally accessed in bursts of data (usually 2, 4, 8, or 16 data words in a burst). For memory data interfaces that have a word size of 4 bytes and are 32 bits wide and a burst size of 2 words, each burst accesses 8 bytes of data (2 words×4 bytes per word). However, bursts can only access data aligned to burst boundaries, and therefore a burst of N words must be aligned to an address integrally divisible by N.